青蛇 31 终
by sjszymybwgpldnrl
Summary: 青蛇 31


**青蛇（****31****）一发完****HE**

淡烟急雨，山中泛起一层水汽。一只白毛兔子身下盘着一团青色。

"小青菜，我还赶着去庙会呢，你到底暖和过来了没有？"兔子音色泛着不耐，眼巴巴看着风雨渐晴，心早已经飘出了灵山。

小青蛇弹了下蛇尾："不差这一会儿。"

"天上一天，地下一年。就快赶不上了。"

"那你明日去，不正好赶上明年的了。"这青蛇身上碧绿，阳光照在鳞片上，泛着莹莹的光。

"你这小青菜，真是无赖，我约了人怎可食言。"小兔子起身抖了抖耳朵，后腿一蹬窜上云头，"不行，我得走了。"

没了软乎乎的毛兔子，小青蛇倦倦的挪动身体爬出了兔子窝。腹下一个异物，竟是一块刻着贾字的玉。

"我就说山下有什么好嘛，犯了天条也要去。"他才不稀罕呢。

这小青蛇本是佛祖身前一条碧绿竹叶青，得佛祖喜爱，修炼成妖。正是自在风流一条小青蛇，无拘无束，也不用专心修习法术。因调皮讨喜，众仙神皆是见了他欢喜。虽常随佛祖四处行走，可年进千岁却除了灵山没去过凡间。他绝不会承认自己一是迷路，二是怕高。神仙从天而降，有个万一摔死了如何是好。不知是哪路神仙开的头，不稳妥，不稳妥。

"小青菜！菜！菜！！把玉佩给我送过来！来！来！！"兔子边跑边隔空传话。小青蛇吐了吐信子，又往阳光里挪了挪，这肥兔子怎么非要扰蛇清梦。

"小青菜，你快看！这青菜怎么闪闪发光！光！光！！"

小青蛇猛地扬起尖尖的小脑袋，闪闪发光！？

他还没去过人间呢，难道人间竟有闪闪发光的青菜？他扫了眼自己漂亮的鳞片，真是满意得不行。那肥兔子总说自己绿的跟田里的青菜一样，小青菜小青菜的叫个没完。想来，小青菜定是人间难得一见的美色。

「

烟景长街，一派喧嚣热闹。晕乎乎的小青蛇看中了花娘的粉衫，又相中了说书先生手中的折扇，拿在手里摇摇晃晃很是有吕洞宾的潇洒来。于是熙熙攘攘的人群里，多了一位穿着粉衫摇着折扇的小公子。

走过了一家珠宝行，闪着光的金银首饰，竟是晃得小青蛇走不动路。软着两条腿，冲进店内学着试戴的太太小姐们，戴满了手腕。

"这位公子…贵姓啊？"掌柜皱着眉又连忙满脸堆笑。

"小青…菜。"小青蛇顺走旁边胖夫人侍女怀中的果子，说名字时歪着头顿了下。

"蔡筱青…啊…蔡公子"掌柜小声念叨了下觉得不太对，边把闪着光的金镯子金钗全都堆在了小青蛇面前边说，"蔡公子衣着不凡，没想到名字这么，这么朗朗上口。眼光也是独到，这些都是本店最受欢迎的款式。"

小青蛇把长串短串的缠满了手臂，头上歪歪插着几支步摇，听着叮叮当当的响声，满意一笑。转身就要出门，被掌柜猛地拉住了衣带。

"蔡公子，您可还没付银子呢。"小青菜哪里听得懂掌柜口气中的威胁，甜甜的笑了一下。倒是和旁边望着他的几名妇人对上眼神时，来不及收敛面上厌恶之色的几人神情慌张。

银子？银子为何物？

这可难住了小青蛇，皱着眉四处望了望，真巧隔壁一位大娘正掏银子取发簪。小青蛇学着样子，灵心默念咒法，从怀里变出了一模一样的交给掌柜。

"你个丑八怪，我看你是故意来捣乱的，这点碎银子也敢来我家闹事。来人！给我打出去！"

这次小青蛇听懂了！丑八怪！这人是在骂他脸上的疤丑。

佛祖早就说过这是他的因，是他修的福。被佛祖身前供奉的油灯烫伤，任何仙法也修复不去。从前在灵山从未有人讲过他丑，都夸他是最漂亮的小青蛇，连佛祖见了他都欢喜的要夸几句。这胖子竟敢骂他丑？

几个粗壮伙计上来要除去小青蛇身上的饰品，他哪里舍得，拉拉扯扯的，法术也忘了，咒文也忘了，只心心念念的抢镯子。力气不够一松手，本以为会摔到地上的小青蛇，竟被一名过路人搂在了怀中。

"我的金子…"小青蛇心疼的想哭，憋着嘴，看着搂着他的人头戴面具，身穿白色长衫。看他一脸泫然欲泣，那人摘了面具低声询问，是否受了伤。

面具后是一张青俊的脸，肃肃如松下风，高而徐引。只开了口，却朗朗如日月入怀，不知不觉竟看呆了。小青蛇见过很多神仙，可是他觉得这个凡人比那些神仙好看。他在闪闪发着光。

"你真好看。"菜小青濯濯如莲的眼竟让人生不出半丝疑虑，"喜欢。"

路人应是一介书生，此刻突然被夸赞，冷白的面皮瞬间烧的通红。看着怀中小公子满身的琳琅珠玉着一袭粉衫，却又奇异的称得人如清月。只这稚童的目光不该出现在这样一个身量的及冠男子身上，而且还对着他吞口水。

"都送你。"小青蛇见人打量他这一身闪亮亮的东西，虽是舍不得，为了讨人欢喜还是摘了捧到了书生面前，憋着嘴忍着难过。

「

"老板，怕不是遇到了个傻子吧。"伙计从旁小声嘀咕。

"晦气晦气，还不去把东西拿回来。"掌柜的皱着眉吩咐。

小青蛇不乐意："我给过银子了。"

那书生看了一眼老板手里捏着的碎银，也明白了大概。哄着人把手里的东西给了自己，又交还了掌柜的。只留了一只金镶玉的素净簪子在小青蛇头上，付了银两给老板。

"这个，不好看。"小青蛇不乐意的摘下来要扔，这个没有那个金闪闪的步摇好看，"不亮。"

书生觉得他天真可爱，摸了他的头发："这个你戴好看的，你既喜欢亮亮的东西，我知有一处可看，不知公子可愿随在下去看？"

小青蛇被哄的连连点头，赖上这美貌书生，一时忘了金银首饰，跟着书生去放起了河灯。

「

小青蛇，菜小青，虽活得够久，倒确实是没有什么见识。这也新奇，那也有趣，星星点点的河灯随波渐渐飘远，傻傻的伸手去捞，火焰的舌烫的掌心一缩。他被灯油伤过，最是怕烫。正疼的眼圈一红，手已被书生捧到嘴边温柔的吹着。

小青蛇委屈，看着书生询问的眼神，嘟着嘴撒着娇："我疼，你再吹吹。"

书生笑着又吹了两下，感叹这小公子真是不食烟火，指了指河中顺流而下的灯火："这是别人的愿望。这样看着就很好，捞在手里就毁了。"

小青蛇瘪瘪嘴，心里想着我喜欢的镯子不能要，怎么我喜欢的河灯也不能要。喜欢的东西自然要占为己有，怎么这么好看的人还没我一条小青蛇懂得多？

"天色已晚，我送你归家可好？"书生看看街上游人渐少，这小公子性情如幼童，很是担心。

"你？要和我？回家？"亮晶晶的眼睛看向书生，手指从书生指向自己。正烦忧这么好看的人要怎么带回灵山，这人竟和自己心意相通。

"不知公子名讳，家住何方？"

"菜小青，家住山上。"小青蛇骄傲的一仰头，刚才那胖子掌柜虽然讨厌却夸他名字朗朗上口，肥兔子这名字起的真不错。

"我还真不知蔡府在何处，不如蔡公子带路？"

"那是自然。"

「

一个时辰后，小青蛇别别扭扭的在山里绕着路，书生不怒不恼的跟在身后，打着灯笼方便他看清脚下，怕他跌倒。

"不如，蔡公子同我回…"

"你就是不信我。"气的一跺脚，新长出的两条腿，走了半日早就酸软疼痛，又恼又难过。

小青蛇不全是迷了路，而是灵山的入口因为书生是个凡人，隐去未现凡人眼前。夜深露重，小青蛇脚酸的想要显形，怕那灯笼的火，又气那书生笑自己迷路。心念口诀定住书生的魂魄，唤出土地，才知这书生是带不进灵山的。

可怎么是好，他好喜欢这书生，可舍不得给别人得了去。便借了土地一处洞穴，想把书生藏起来。

「

书生心中疑惑，却不忍扔下小青蛇一人在山中，便允了在洞中过夜。小青蛇靠着书生的身子，凡人肉体的热度刚好暖手脚，趁书生不注意偷偷熄了洞中那吓人的篝火。想着要怎么多留书生几日就陷入了熟睡。

结果都怪他不勤加修行，第二日便现了原形。书生被盘在胸口里衣内的青蛇吓的惊叫出声。小青蛇被甩在地上惊醒，忙化回人形。望着不着寸缕的小青蛇，书生惊惧之下竟是恼怒更甚。

"我看你容貌受损，又是个痴儿，好心救你，却得你如此欺瞒！"书生句句泣诉，小青蛇却一脸的不解。

"我何时欺瞒你？"

"你装疯卖傻，非君子所为。你骗我来这山中，意图，意图…"小青蛇对自己也没做什么过分的事，书生声音弱了下去。

"是你说要和我回家的。"

…

"我何时？"

话未说完，小青蛇冰凉赤裸的身体就贴到了身前。

"你要做什么？我家中尚有老母需侍奉，蔡公子可否绕我一命。"书生紧闭双眼，那凉凉的肌肤贴着他前胸，手搭在他肩上，呼吸近在咫尺。

"不知公子名讳，家住何方？"小青蛇学着书生的语气伏在耳侧问。

"家住城西梵府，单名一个诚字。"

"梵诚，梵诚。"小青蛇低声笑笑，脸颊蹭着梵诚的肩，懒懒的抬起眼，"我去你家告知下，就说你在我这里，让他们不用等你了。"

"蔡公子，求你不要…伤我家人。"

"可是…"小青蛇抱着书生，手脚都缠在人身上，"我见你便觉得欢喜，你喜欢我吗？"

书生冷白的脸又烧了起来，这蔡公子滑的像条蛇，不对，他就是一条蛇。每一下抚摸都带着撩拨，每一句低诉都是靡靡之音。樊诚还未娶妻，可男女之事并非不懂。他自然不知道自己是误会了这小青蛇，信手拈来的情话不过是在兔子带回来的人间话本子里看来的春.宫戏词，只此刻说者无心，听者却有意。

蔡小青等了半天也未等到回应。明明话本子里说了这话，就会得到一个吻。只见眼前，书生的喉结在滚动，却无言语。小青蛇伸出信子舔了舔书生细长白皙的脖子。

那人嘴巴开合半天发出了声音："你要吃了我吗？"

靠在梵诚怀里的蔡小青想了想话本子里是有这句，就照着里面写的，伸手揉了揉书生胯下的那一物，回了句："公子的，奴家可吃不下。"说完学着那话本中女子展眉一笑。那笑又甜又媚，书生看的血直往下身走，阳物顶着长衫，怕被看到耻态猛地把青蛇推开。

"你…你是妖，还是个男子，怎可…"

小青蛇一头黑发垂落腰侧，胸前两颗红缨衬的皮肤白如凝脂，就连那腿间的物件也是粉嫩嫩的微微翘起。梵诚扭了头不敢再多看，全身像被邪火烧了一般，克制着自己想把眼前人压在身下的冲动。

"那女子便可以吗？"

梵诚心中疑惑不知他所言为何，却见眼前酮体消失，正张望寻找，后背竟贴上了绵绵软肉。他再是惊慌也能觉出，那是女子胸前的两团乳.肉，微微顶起的乳.尖戳着他的后背。握紧拳头想要脱离这荒唐的淫欲，身后的手已经伸入了长衫握住了他极力想要掩饰的勃起.起。

"蔡公子，男女授受不亲…唔…你…"

"你这人好麻烦，男的不行，女的也不行，难不成我要变成不男不女才能和你欢好？"

"欢好？不…蔡公子…你我人妖殊途…怎可…唔"

话可真多。蔡小青叼住书生的舌头，把书生压倒在地。明明下面顶的那么厉害，还不承认。灵山的精怪们说的对，凡人都虚伪，常常口是心非。

蛇信探进口中，卷着那人慌乱的舌。书生僵在那里，眨着眼，冷白的脸渐渐涨红。伸手要推开小青蛇却发觉手脚根本不听使唤，那小青蛇放开他，黯黯的眼看着他，一挥手，洞中已是换了一番景象。

红帐暖烛，漫天的红和摇曳的烛火晃得书生眯了眼。只见小青蛇松松裹着嫁衣跪坐在书生怀中，烛光在外，交缠的人影在壁。

身下的书生，全身都是热的，可心是冷的。而小青蛇自己，血肉虽是凉的，可心却是热的。

似有月光窥看，那帐中只听见低声的喘息。小青蛇骑在书生跨上，摇摆的tun.肉吞吐着书生的阳物。

欢爱原来是这般快活吗？

小青蛇全身泛着红，那红也染了书生的身，生出欲种，燎原般将他二人烧成了灰烬。发丝纠缠，星眸半张，书生看着媚.态的青蛇，掐紧他的腰，想要入的更深…

雨露落入徘徊花，书生早就忘了自己身在何处。只听得见耳畔那妖的软语，梵诚，再用力点，梵诚，你入的我好舒服，梵诚，我好欢喜，梵诚…

一个妖，会求什么？

欲海深处，一丝清明在心中若隐若现。

他因何爱我？这口中的喜欢不若是要他心甘奉上一身精血？难不成，人和妖还会生出那些旖旎的情爱？

「

日日交颈，抵死缠绵，小青蛇再未下过山。

书生每要下山，小青蛇便说要去他家中拜访，书生每每就此作罢。山上无甚吃食，小青蛇食日月精华倒是不会饥饿，他闲时采些野果给书生，交替以自己的血喂书生喝，书生也从未拒绝。

蔡小青越来越喜欢梵诚。不行风月事时，他给樊诚讲灵山的趣闻，讲仙界的奇景。梵诚心情好时也会教他习字，用石子教他下棋。蔡小青并非痴傻，学的飞快，树枝在沙地上写的字一日比一日好，每次他写完都能看到书生笑的弯弯的眼，他很喜欢。

一日书生说到要下山买些书，蔡小青如往常般说要去拜访家人，却不想这一次梵诚点了头。

"你我早有夫妻之实，是该去家中拜见母亲。"

蔡小青不懂为何欢好过就要拜见家人，但他一直想见，便欢欢喜喜的一同下了山。

行过长街，女子窃窃私语，却逃不过蔡小青的耳。人人都道他二人轩轩韶举，朗如行玉山，小青蛇才惊觉自己脸上的疤没了踪迹。两人并肩而行，小青蛇正喜形于色的和书生说着自己突然变了的容貌，却见书生停了下来，面前竟是一座道观。

"你诳我下山就是为了这个？"

梵诚却未答，冲进道观内堂请出法师。

"道长，这蛇妖将我囚禁山中，吸我阳气，请道长替天行道！"

"梵诚…"小青蛇看着那人，觉得心口酸痛的。他未曾有过这种难受，那人却移开了视线不愿看他。

"人妖殊途"。

"所以…你要杀了我？"小青蛇不想信。

"是。"

"你说要买书。"

"…"

"我以为你买书是为了教我习字。"

"我骗了你。"

"你为何骗我？"蔡小青衣袂翻飞，似是法力凝聚。

书生见小青蛇轻锁着眉，细抿着嘴，那濯濯的眼马上要滴下泪来似的。可妖怎会落泪？

"因你，先骗了我！"书生怒目而视，对着法师深深一躬，挥袖进了道观。

「

晴空万里忽地云遮朗日，风卷阴霾，俄顷，摧花雨下。

道士已是布下阵法，却不知这妖是佛祖身前受了佛法洗礼的。

"凭他也想杀了我？"小青蛇走入阵中，衣袂翻飞，金光乍现，狂啸九天。那布阵的众人被狂风卷的四散，顷刻独留梵诚一人站在破败的道观廊下。望着小青蛇时，书生的眼底是灰败的死寂。仿佛这人身上亮亮的光，没了。

"我随你回山便是，你莫要再伤人。"

明明该欢喜的，小青蛇茫然地捂着疼着的心口。有东西要从眼中涌出，却始终落不下。聚在头上的云却替他落了雨。抬头望了望，他觉得胸口好酸好涨，越是觉得难受，这雨下得越急，只是自己眼底依旧空空如也。

走到书生跟前，拉着书生的手放在自己的心口："梵诚，这里难受，吹一吹。"

手很暖，放在心口很烫。书生望着他天真的模样，叹了口气，拉着他的手下山了。日光透过云层的罅隙落在书生的皎洁面颊，那冷淡的眉眼渡了一层暖色。

雨过天晴。

「

「

月上中天，照得黑黢黢的洞口冷冷亮亮。小青蛇趴在书生的胸口，伸出蛇信子舔了舔他颈下薄薄的肌肤。书生习以为常的搂着怀里软若无骨的小青蛇不言语。

"你若负我，我会喝光你的血。"小青蛇露出两颗蛇牙，在那颈上稳稳的落下。血珠渗出，称得那白皙的颈脆弱的仿佛马上就要断掉。疼得皱了眉的书生望了眼洞口的月光叹了口气，将他搂得更紧了些。他又能如何呢？大概这就是他命中的劫，只能认下。

"喝吧，喝光了也算还了你，两不相欠。"

「

虫声若繁雨急落，惊醒了怀中的小青蛇。那虫声是兔子传来的信声，招他回灵山。抱着身侧暖暖的书生，小青蛇一时贪恋起了人间。正犹疑着如何装作听不见，一道惊雷劈下。小青蛇吓得一跃出了洞口，来不及摇醒书生，腾云驾雾回了灵山。

那是佛祖发怒的前奏，他可不敢再做拖延。

惊雷也惊醒了睡梦中的书生，他隐约看到小青蛇出洞，紧张的想跟上前看看情况，却被施了法术的封印挡了回来。

洞外只有浓浓的夜色，空无一人。

「

原是佛祖邀了众仙游仙山逛法会，要带上他这小青蛇解闷。兔子才一道惊雷将他招了回来。不曾想，这一趟仙山游历过来，已是过了灵山五日。

小青蛇急急赶回洞中，只余，白骨生青苔。

"怎会这样?"

小青蛇胸口闷闷的，疼的如滚进了油锅。

"梵诚？梵诚？你在哪儿？"

「

"负心负义之恨，永世不忘"。

洞壁上一行血字像烙进了小青蛇的皮肤。

"不…梵诚，都怪我…都怪我…"

他匆忙离了法会，是因为有位仙人教授了他带凡人入灵山的法门。他每天都在想他，算着日子，两三日，最多不过四五日就能回来见他的梵诚。

他想着洞内有囤积的果子，这几日山间也不冷，不用用法力为梵诚御寒。

他日日想，夜夜念，盼着早日见他，想要亲吻，想要温热的怀抱。

可是他怎么会忘了，天上一日地下一年，怎会忘了？

他封住了洞口，是他自己亲手封住了洞口。

「

跪在地上，用手刨出坟墓，把白骨慢慢掩埋，立下墓碑。

小青蛇不知为何，眼角滑落了一滴水，心口越疼，眼里滴下的水越多。

"梵诚…是我负了你…"

只见山中，云生西北，雾锁东南，急雨落下。一道天雷落在小青蛇的背上。

「

「-

恹恹地趴在佛祖肩头的小青蛇，等佛祖唤了他第三次，才吐着信子扬起头爬到佛祖掌心。

"赐你'徐坤'这名，可是不喜？"佛祖说，坤字是代表大地，小青蛇来自灵山，修行了几千年才修成了仙，可提点地上的凡人修仙就算缓缓徐之，亦可位列仙班。

"佛祖，修行不是为了快活吗？为何我觉得不快活？"

"要快活也是种修行。"佛祖未告诉小青蛇，这是他曾经得意的门徒说过的。

"你已渡了情劫，自去修行吧。"

既是为了快活，便要寻到那个命中之人。离了灵山，奔往地府。

「

「

近黄昏，橘色流入浮云，天边绊红。桥边，小青蛇坐在船头，看着那人着一身白衣，如上一世一般岩岩若孤松之独立。只这一世，虽生在富贵人家范府，却因自己上一世种下的孽根使他久病缠身。此时，从庙中上香行回，到船上这几步路，都需家仆搀扶。

「

刚刚在大殿里，蔡徐坤藏在宝座后，只看到那熟悉的脸庞还在人间就眼眶泛红，终让他寻到了。那人立在大殿内，挥开仆役，虔诚俯身叩拜。直起身时，蔡徐坤以为自己看错，捂住了嘴怕自己叫出声。直到看清那人颈下竟真有两颗小痣，心口熟悉的疼又扎了回来。是他咬下落的疤痕，是他的梵诚…

「

血液的味道还似在舌尖，蔡徐坤痴痴的追随着这一世的梵诚，备好了船等他。看那人一步一步靠近自己，蔡徐坤心口泛起了绵绵的疼。只是眼底依旧干涩，只有绵绵的细雨如约而至。

这雨落在白衣公子身上犹如钻心的针。许是降世时不足月，生下来他便怕冷，着了凉便会烧起来，几日几日的退不了热。

"这可怎么办啊，少爷？都说让府里轿子来接的。"

"我也没想到会突然下雨，想着难得出来，多走动走动。"白衣公子抬头望了望，"雨天也是趣事，我能见着一回便少一回。"

"少爷，我背你吧，咱能快点…"

正说着，白衣公子的头顶就多了把伞。紫竹柄，八十四骨，遮了冰冷刺骨的细雨，挡了噬心的疼。抬眼望去，只见撑伞的人，着一袭青衫，素净的一张脸，颊边一颗痣称得唇色嫣红。头上只戴了一只玉簪，却华贵非常。

"多谢公子。"和那书生一样生着冷淡的眉眼，现下微敛起嘴角，活泼了不少，"不知公子名讳？"

"姓蔡，名…"小青两个字梗住了喉咙，再出口，已换了字眼，"徐坤。"

雨落花下，花烁如星。这伞下的辰光，竟让小青蛇一时情迷。仿若面前的依旧是那个教自己识字的书生，自己写得好了，这人也会这般弯起嘴角露出笑意。

"蔡公子…"那人刚开口便剧烈的咳了起来，捂住口鼻的袖口拿开时已是殷红一片。

不及多想，人已是倒进了蔡徐坤怀中。

「

在范府住下的蔡徐坤，自是因第一日他救回了命悬一线的范家公子范丞。被称作神医再世的蔡徐坤没有医人的本事，不若上一世这人是用自己的血养活了一段时日，如今也是喝上几滴他的血便可恢复些元气。

看过了范家三少爷的生死簿，知道他本已时日无多。可他好不容寻回来的人，这一世不再怨他恨他，只敬他如兄长。上一世他害了这人，那这一世一定要补偿给他。从禁地偷来仙草给范丞服用，就算是逆天改命，他也不惧天谴。这是他的债，必须要还。

「

这一世的范丞饮过了孟婆汤，自是忘了梵诚的恨意。徐坤每日与他讲这些年人间游历所闻，令得久病缠身未远行过的范丞将他引为知己。两人每日煮酒论茶，竟让徐坤开始后悔上一世，没有允诺回城西的梵家。或许，他们可以如此相处的更久，这人未必会被自己害得惨死山中。

"蔡兄是在看这两颗痣吗？"范丞把沏好的茶推过去。

徐坤缓过神："是，看起来有些红肿，可是病了？"

"不碍事，自小便这样，夜里便会又红又痒。"范丞不甚在意。

那曾是小青菜最喜欢啃咬的地方，奈何桥上是什么让疤痕凝结成痣。

梵诚，你虽恨我却也舍不得我，对吗？

徐坤压抑心境，努力控制语气平和，"这几日，常有生人走动，家里可是有事发生？"

"是媒人来和爹娘商量聘礼的事。"范丞玉白的脸染了粉，"之前久病，不想拖累他人，如今托蔡兄的福已是大好，爹娘就又活了心。"

在城中，范家是大户，上面有一个姐姐一个哥哥，早已成家。只他这范家三公子还未娶亲。按理确是到了成亲的年纪，却因病拖了下来，如今病已大好，登门的媒人就没断过。

关好的窗忽地被狂风吹开，适才还挂着星星的晴夜下起了急雨。见了风，范丞咳了起来。蔡徐坤敛了怒气起身去关窗，怕范丞着凉，雨也渐渐小了下来。

"这天气真怪，说下雨便下雨。"范丞嘀咕着。

"婚期定了吗？"蔡徐坤望着窗外背对着范丞询问。

"定了，下月初九。蔡兄一定要留下来喝喜酒，你可是我的大恩人。"语气中掩饰不去的雀跃让蔡徐坤咬紧了牙冠，关上了窗。

"你能不能不娶亲？"徐坤转身问范丞，窗外的雨声大了起来。

这话问得范丞一愣，端着茶杯放在唇边，半天才缓过神儿来："蔡兄是有事要走，所以叫我晚些办婚事吗？"

面前的这个范丞，是范家的三少爷。不是那个城西的梵诚，不是那个和他缠绵数日的书生。他医好这人，不就是为了还债，还给他本该拥有却被自己夺了的命数。他要成亲，娶心爱的女人，不就是上一世因为他的任性让梵诚所失去的吗？

"是…啊，我有事要走。赶不上你的喜事了。"背后的窗又被吹开,猛地打在他的背上，声音之大，一听就疼。

"蔡兄有没有伤着？"范丞跑了过来查看，又瞧了瞧窗外，"要不你歇在我这儿吧，满园都在修葺，外面雨太大了路上滑再摔着。"

好怕自己再起了贪念，看着范丞关切的目光，蔡徐坤在心中细数着自己的罪过，告诫自己断不能再毁了他一世。

"不了，我还要收拾，明儿一早就走了。"

"缘何这么急…"范丞有些失落，看蔡徐坤一脸决绝，却也没挽留。

蔡徐坤出了院化成青蛇逃也似的出了范府，不敢回头。

「

初九，新妇的轿子抬进了范府。

范家三少爷穿着大红的礼服，萧萧肃肃，郎朗清举。蔡徐坤想起了自己那夜也穿了红嫁衣，他的怀抱那么温暖，他的身躯那么有力，可是这一世却不可能如那般与他重聚。

「

好好拜堂吧，原来这就是他所言的，人妖殊途。

该回了，出来了大半日，灵山上说不定又有谁在寻他。徐坤说服自己离开，不听话的双脚却将他带到了洞房外。

房中传出范丞清朗的笑声，他听那人夸赞着新娘的姣好容貌。可他从未夸赞过自己，他只说他容貌受损，就算后来疤痕消失，梵诚也从未夸赞。那新娘戴着金闪闪的凤冠，琳琅珠玉满身，明明他说戴着一支玉簪就好的。这人间女子为他做过什么呢？为何却可得到自己期望的一切？梵诚说的不对，这样看着自己喜欢的东西却要放手的感觉一点都不好，捞在手里毁了又怎样？喜欢的就要占为己有。

这一刻，妒火中烧的小青蛇才知苦苦在那人身上寻的究竟为何物。这人间的情爱真是害人不浅，害得那傻兔子差些灰飞烟灭散了一身的道行，害得自己竟羡慕起了一个凡人女子失了风度。

佛祖说，由爱故生忧，由爱故生怖，若离于爱者，无忧亦无怖。

可他修行不够，终晓己心，怎么会轻易放手离开。

那细碎的呻吟声撞进他的耳中，插进他的心口。狂风一卷，疾雷繁雨。穿着一身湿衣狼狈站在洞房中的蔡徐坤，在闪雷下有些可怖，那带着一颗黑痣的左脸此刻布满鳞片。

惊惧之中，新娘发着抖拢着衣衫躲在范丞身后。范丞也在发抖，却连连安抚护着身后的女子。直到看清徐坤的脸，拢了拢衣服下了塌。

"蔡兄？你怎么…会来内室？"范丞想用袖子擦他脸上的雨水，却看到那可怖的鳞片。

"我反悔了，我不许你成亲。"

"这是何意？"范丞谨慎地挡住身后的新婚妻子。

"我说过，你若负我，我会喝干你的血。"蔡徐坤无法忍受范丞保护那凡人女子的姿态，他露出蛇牙，吐出信子舔了舔那颈下的痣，一口咬了下去。一双眼闪着诡谲的光看向床上缩在角落的新娘子，手指虚空的握紧，新娘脸色涨红。惊叫声中，新娘在洞房花烛夜，肝胆俱碎而亡。范丞怒急，一手捂着脖子上伤口，连退数步取下镇宅的宝剑，直指蔡徐坤此时胀痛的胸口。

"你为何杀我新婚妻子？"

"为何？"蔡徐坤吞咽着口中的鲜血，味道甜蜜又苦涩，他颤着声看着范丞充满恨意的眼神，当年梵诚是不是就是这样恨他？

"因为，梵诚，范丞，我喜欢你啊。"他抬起头骄傲地挺起胸膛，"你只能是我的。"

"你…你这个妖孽，救命之恩抵上这杀妻之仇。今日我不杀你，来日若再见，我必是不会手下留情。"

"她不是你的，我才是。"蔡徐坤步步紧逼，只觉胸口一痛。

血，顺着刺进胸口的剑滴落在地上。他抬眼对上那人憎恨又慌张闪躲的目光，才觉出疼来。

"我疼，梵诚，你给我吹一吹。"蔡徐坤又向前走了一步，剑刺的更深了一分。

"妖孽，你不要再过来。"范丞终究是凡人，若不是曾与蔡徐坤亲近，此刻会更加恐惧。那剑拿得笔直，不曾手软。

"你当真要杀我？"

"你是妖…"

「

"人妖殊途。"

"人妖殊途。"

两人异口同声，蔡徐坤却笑了，笑着笑着眼底又滴了雨水。他忽地想起那傻兔子入轮回道时脸上的是什么了。

"小青菜，别去找了。这样你就永远都不知道眼泪有多苦，永远都只是灵山上快活的小青菜。"

佛祖说，人生有八苦，生、老、病、死、爱离别、怨长久、求不得、放不下。他还是找了，还是知道眼泪是苦的了。

「

「

新婚的雨夜，新妇惨死洞房。城中关于范家的说辞大都离不开，范家少爷借新婚冲了喜，借了姑娘的阳寿。范家少爷命犯天煞孤星，天生的克妻命。于是范家再次门庭冷落，没有人家愿意再嫁入。

过了三年，范家少爷为了新妇守了三年的孝期满了。范父范母自作主张又为小少爷定了一门亲。是个外来户，从前是个游医，鳏夫带着一个女儿辗转各处，到了这里便想定居下来。彩礼要的也还算合理，只要了一间小药铺。两家很快定下了日子，大婚那日，范家才有了几年未有的喜气。

新娘子闺名小葵，凤冠之下，濯濯如春月柳。顾盼间美目半弯藏琥珀，朱唇艳若桃李，细嗅若徘徊花之香气。一时之间，范家三少从那个克妻的可怜人成了人人称羡的有福之人。只有独守空房的小葵知道，这范家三少奶奶的头衔不过是个空名。

这夜，范丞回房的时候，见小葵已等在了那里，转身便要离开，被小葵拉住了手带进了房中。范丞畏凉，小葵的手冰的他一抖。

"是我哪里做的不好吗？相公为何总躲着我。"凄凄的一双眼望过来，范丞却想起了那夜消失在雨里的妖，心中一颤。

"我不想害你，以后别来我房里了。"

"相公这般，岂不是也在害我。既不愿娶我，又为何…"说着说着眼泪就落了下来。小葵长得貌美，此时受了委屈，嘟着嘴唇，似嗔似怪，看的范丞一下子慌了手脚，笨拙的给人擦着眼泪："我不是不愿娶你，是怕亲近你反而害了你。"

小葵握住范丞的手，把脸贴在掌心："你这般碰了又能怎样？"

"过了明年，我也就油尽灯枯了。你到时候还能找个好人家。"范丞抽回手，耳尖红了起来。

"那也是个寡妇，哪里去找个好人家。留在范家连个孩子都没有，要如何立足。"眼泪又滴落了下来，小葵仰着头，一张小脸因为哭泣鼻尖微微发红。

范丞看着不忍，伸手去擦眼泪的时候，小葵忽地抬头亲了上来。范丞搂着她的时候，只觉得这身体柔若无骨，又香又冷像院子里的蔷薇花。只是，却烧的自己起了一把火。

范丞上次与新妇并未行完周公之礼，这次又怕害了小葵，真是紧张的如同上考场。小葵浅笑连连，娇声说怕羞，求他熄了烛火，范丞自是句句答应。罗帐内，小葵坐在范丞怀中，与他十指相扣，下身相连。软软低吟，句句相思。

相公，我好欢喜。

再用力些，范丞。

小葵羞的呻.吟时喘喘的声音听得范丞像是进入了一个年幼时常做的春.梦。梦中的人，深情的望着他，吻着他，抱着他，包裹着他。那时的自己明明做着快活的事，却觉得心是空落落的。而如今，那空的地方被渐渐填满。

小葵看着范丞熟睡的侧脸，低头吻了吻颈下那两颗痣。似乎眼泪有时并非只是苦的，还能软了爱人的心。

「

范家三少和三少奶奶，是城中人人称羡的神仙眷侣。两人温柔缱眷，几年内添了两双儿女。只有四下无人时，小葵才会露出哀伤的神情。终究不过是一出障眼的戏法，与范丞温柔缠绵是真，这女儿身体却是假。与范丞夫妻和睦是真，这儿女成双却是假。快活，竟是要借虚假的躯壳，那这快活是谁的？

"少奶奶少奶奶，不好了，三少爷晕倒了。"

等到小葵掀开罗帐，便看到范丞中毒已深，青筋遍布的脸。城中的大夫都诊断过了，药石无医。本就是阳寿无多逆天改命，此时怕是生死簿上已被修改。上一次偷仙草未受罚，不过是看守的仙君网开一面。如今连这仙草都已解不了范丞的毒，这毒是自己的血，曾救了他，如今也害了他。

唯有一法，尚有一线生机。

「

傍晚，小葵惨白着脸哄着怕苦的范丞，就着甜甜的桂花糕吃下一碗药。

"这是什么药，这么苦？" 范丞渐渐恢复了血色，却看小葵的脸愈加的苍白。

"是千年蛇胆，能解百毒。我爹是游医，好不容易得来的。" 小葵看着范丞，想像平时一样浅笑，却因刀口钻心的疼有些晕眩。

范丞将她扶起躺在榻上，她窝在丈夫怀里，脸颊在怀中蹭了蹭找了个舒服的姿势。范丞被她脸上的鳞片划的有些疼。

"小葵，你到底是谁？"范丞顺着她额前被汗水侵湿的发，心里隐隐的猜到了真相。他的妻，床帏之内从不让他点灯。他的妻，这些年容貌未曾变过。在看到鳞片的一刻都有了解释。

小葵抓着范丞的手放在胸口，"相公，这里好疼，你吹吹。"

太疼了，神仙也受不了的痛。疼到小葵被子里的脚已变回了青色的蛇尾也浑然不知。

"为什么一定要缠着我？"范丞皱起眉看着怀中人惨白的脸。

"我有一个好喜欢的人，这一世他就是你。"

"过了忘川，我就已经不是那个人了。"

范丞叹了口气，他叹怎会有人有这么深的执念。

"是啊，我还是菜小青，可惜，你已不是他了。" 身体越来约冷，蔡徐坤握着范丞的手，忽地仰头笑了出来。

范丞看着他的妻子小葵慢慢变回蔡徐坤的脸，容貌其实没有太多变化，小葵甜美娇俏，徐坤英俊清秀。这些年他竟从未认出。

"明明知道我不是他，为何还要救我？"

"我来人间寻了你好久好久，你不是他却是他的延续。我舍不得你死，我舍不得，范丞。"蔡徐坤抓紧胸口的衣服，摇着头像痴了一样望着范丞的脸颊，"我不能看着你死，你不能死，不能，我要和你生生世世在一起。"

范丞看他面色越来越不对，急道"你给我吃的到底是什么！？"

"蛇胆啊，解百毒的。"看了一眼自己手臂上的鳞片，"我是蛇啊。"

范丞颤抖着手抚过他覆上了蛇鳞的脸颊,"你怎么这么傻…"

一袭粉衫上，殷红的血渗了出来。嚷着疼的人，脸色越加的灰败。

"来人，快去叫大夫！" 范丞急的把手放在那伤口上，却止不住血。"小葵，我给你吹吹，我们不疼。小葵你忍一忍，别睡！"

"小葵是你的妻子，我不是。是我不对，本不该招惹你的…"蔡徐坤已经睁不开眼，"我现在是不是很丑，比你第一次见我时还丑?"

"你是我范丞的妻子，我们拜过堂行过礼，谁不知道我范府的三少奶奶全天下最好看。" 范丞的眼泪滴在小青蛇毫无血色的脸上，低头亲了亲他冰凉的嘴角。

"妻子…范丞，何必骗自己。我是男儿身怎么可能生养，都是假的，假的。"

「

"别睡，徐坤，你再看看我好不好？"范丞满脸的泪，想要摇醒怀中的人，怕他再也不会想过来。

"傻兔子说的对，眼泪太苦了。这一世，我不该来。"

"你说要和我生生世世一起的，你还会来寻我的对吗？"

"不寻了，我好累。"

"那下一世换我寻你好不好？"

"这里太疼了。" 小青蛇摸着心口的地方，"梵诚，你说的对，喜欢的东西看着就好，捞在手里就毁了。还好我都还了，我们两不相欠了。"

"不，你还欠我的。"

范丞怀中只剩衣物，无人再应答。

「

"范丞，我的玉簪呢，帮我带上，你说那玉簪最好看。"

「

「-

天宫设宴，各路神仙纷纷踏云而来。平时冷清肃静的地方倒是突然喧闹了起来。只这偏僻一隅平时只有宫娥仙童行过。

"今儿天后怎会设宴？"

"天后那个犯了天条的弟弟三太子范丞丞，人间历劫重返天庭了。"

"历劫？不是说闭关修炼吗？"

"那不是驳了天后的脸面。因他扰了六道轮回，佛祖只是罚了他入凡间历练人间疾苦。"

"我听说是为了一条小青蛇。"

"一条小青蛇？竟让一个太子落了难？"

几个小仙娥正说的欢，并未发觉仙树上，一人正喝着酒听着自己的闲言碎语。待人行远了，范丞丞翻身下树，稳稳落地，一树的绒花簌簌落下，称得这一身金冠白衣俊逸非常。

"不过是我手中的玩物，倒成了别人口中的人物了。"范丞丞仰头喝了一口酒，往前行去。

「

那两人口中的小青蛇，不若是范丞丞从人间带回之物。当年在佛祖身前修行尚且年幼，一时贪玩，私自下凡时，带回了一只小青蛇。

那小青蛇通体碧绿，很是漂亮。范丞丞每日缠在手上把玩，着实宠了一阵。一个凡胎肉体，在天宫很快就会耗尽寿命，时间对于神本就渺小，这小青蛇的存在本也无伤大雅。可这青蛇随了主人的性子，亦是贪玩。

「

那日，范丞丞来为佛祖身前供奉的长明灯添灯油，不防被这凡间的小青蛇钻出了袖口。范丞丞捉他时，打翻了长明灯，小青蛇被溅了灯油。许是疼了，盘在范丞丞手上，泄愤一般在他虎口咬了一口。

"若不是你顽劣怎会如此，这会儿你倒是委屈了。"范丞丞看小青蛇黑黢黢的眼睛委屈巴巴的，摸了摸他被溅烫出的伤，疼的小蛇一阵哆嗦。佛祖身前供奉的，岂是凡间之物可承受？也恰巧泄愤的那一口，吞了范丞丞的血，竟倚着这血方才化解。

被叫到佛祖跟前的时候，范丞丞并不知晓等着自己的是怎样一场风波。毕竟他是天后的胞弟，又是佛祖最宠爱的门徒，怎会想到因这一条小青蛇竟会颠倒乾坤连累自己受罚。

「

"你为何修行？"佛祖依旧是那和善的一张脸，却掀起了范丞丞的滔天巨浪。

"要快活，这是天赋，也是本领。"

"未经历过疾苦，又如何懂得何为快活？"

范丞丞抬起亮亮的眼睛，不解的望着佛祖。许是感觉到了主人的不悦，小青蛇爬出袖口，舔着他的虎口安抚。

"私自带凡间之物入了天庭，扰了六道轮回，你可知错。"

"弟子…知错。"本想为自己辩驳，却还是委屈地认了错。

"罚你入轮回，历练九世疾苦，可有怨言？"

"就为了这小青蛇？"范丞丞越发的委屈，怨怼地甩开。

只见那小青蛇知道主人正在恼怒，竟去寻了更大的靠山。慢悠悠的爬到了佛祖的掌心，盘成了小小的一团睡下了。范丞丞敢怒不敢言，气自己因他被罚，又隐隐担忧佛祖如何处置他。

"他食了你的血，如今已开化，再不是凡间的一条小蛇。"佛祖见掌心一团青色，眨着黑黢黢的眼睛，吐着粉嫩的蛇信，竟心生喜欢，"今后就随我修行吧。"

范丞丞望着小青蛇，说不出是妒忌还是不舍。

"去吧，九世之后，再听你说说什么是快活。"

"是。"

「

生死簿上的生平寥寥几笔概括了范丞丞的几世人生，或清贫或落魄，却因积了福报换了这一世的平安喜乐，成了一书生。如若不是旁生枝节，他会考取功名，虽不至大富大贵，但终归是寿终正寝。可偏偏他又遇见了那恼人的小青蛇。

「

那一世，洞中的光景竟是他唯一记得的。那整日缠住自己柔若无骨的身体，滑腻而冰冷。那小青蛇脸上的疤退了之后，露出白净的皮相，明明是不谙世事的一双眼，却又带着蛇天生的艳色。时常让那时的梵诚疑惑，这妖到底是天真，还是狡猾。他告诫自己，不过是一个妖的诡计，一时兴起，终归会倦，那时他便可自由。

是什么时候生出了这般在山中终老也不无不可的念头的？是那妖一脸纯良笑意问自己字是不是长进了的时候吗？是那妖将自己的血喂进他口中的时候吗？亦或是那妖在他身下如徘徊花绽放的时候？

只人与妖，怎可善终？

看着那妖日渐如水光潋滟，而自己越加的形销骨立，梵诚知人与妖终究殊途。他只会因这妖长长一生中某个瞬间的一时兴起，搭上自己这个凡人短暂的一生。销魂最是温柔乡，终究不过是英雄冢。

那是最后的挣扎，站在被毁的道观之上，他忽然就认命了。终究是逃不过，不如顺从宿命。任这妖予取予求，任这妖蒙了自己的眼贪恋这痴缠的欲火情种。

可这妖终究是负了他。人与妖怎会结出善果？梵诚觉得自己真是可笑，竟真的信了一个妖口中的喜欢，成了被负心抛弃的弃子。

「

瑶池边，被各路神仙私下议论着始终没有露面的天后胞弟，正倚在桃树下，喝着抢来的酒。不知是不是在仙草下埋的久了，酒气醇香，有些像他在人间喝过的女儿红。

已是有些醉意，眯着冷冷的一双眼看着手中的镶金玉簪。桃花纷飞之下，有些花了眼，范丞丞竟想起桥边遇见小青蛇时伞下的光景。绵绵细雨之中，那人朱唇玉面，只发间插着这只玉簪。再不像那个初入人间的小青菜，恨不能戴满琳琅珠玉，将所有颜色穿在身上。于是自己又轻信了那妖。

「

手中拿着的玉簪，被人抽走。范丞丞抬头一看，见天后黑着脸站在一边不知站了多久。众仙皆为他而来，亦或说，是为了姐姐的面子而来，而他却在晚宴开始前便脱逃了。

"是我准备的仙酿不如这壶酒？"天后询问。

是啊，天庭的琼浆玉液却不及这与人间口味相似的一壶酒吗？范丞丞有些郁闷，饮尽了壶中最后一口酒。

"人间呆惯了，姐姐等我适应下。"

"你那皮猴子性子最爱热闹，这要真是转了性，我必去佛祖面前拜三拜。"

范丞丞拿回玉簪妥帖的放进里怀，低着头也不去看姐姐的调侃："从前觉得那样便是快活，如今竟觉得乏味了。佛祖罚我去人间修行，是想让我知道苦才会品味甜，可是现在快活是什么我却越是不能懂得，怕是做不了佛祖的好弟子了。"

天后看他少年受挫的可怜样子，把弟弟揽进怀里，摸着他的发顶："人间事，都是虚妄，你只当发了一场梦。梦醒了，记得梦里顿悟的佛理便好。"

"可我应了他，这世换我寻他的。"

"他本就不该再入六道。你寻了又如何？"

"他害我入轮回受罚，害我两世不得善终，我还未找他算账，怎么能就这么算了。"

放开姐姐，范丞丞越说越是觉得委屈。那青蛇不过自己手中的玩物，凭什么竟可改了自己的命线，一次一次的戏耍于他。凭什么自己像个愚蠢的傻子一般任他摆布命运。凭什么让你自己爱上他却消失的无影无踪。

掐了一把弟弟的脸："他要是转世做了一颗菜，你还要偷回天宫来？扰了六道轮回，佛祖又该罚你。何况，你亲眼看到他形神俱灭的。"

本就找得心灰意冷的范丞丞被姐姐说的哑口无言，他如何不知那妖挖了自己的胆救了他，那一世凡身，灰飞烟灭，不留一丝痕迹。只这玉簪在人间辗转，如今落到了自己手中。

「

那日佛祖问他，如今可懂了何为因果，何为快活。他却执拗的只想知道那青蛇的归处。大抵他是令佛祖失望了，佛祖叹息令他想到了答案再去答话。

他确是不知该如何答。

那青蛇缠了他两世，一世被困山中，一身学识不得用，功名无望，最后落得个不得善终。一世恶疾缠身，经历两次丧妻之痛。成双的儿女是假，贤良淑德的妻子是假，落得个孤独终老，一生无后。有因必有果，因早早尝遍苦果，后几世莫不是平平常常无灾无难，最后一世甚至官至丞相，四世同堂，耄耋之年寿终正寝。

可他回忆起那几世的姻缘，几世的疾苦，每每觉得快活的都是与那青蛇有关。明明那是他恨着的，怨着的，痛着的，却能在心底滋生出欢乐，每每想起会轻笑出声。

他想念还是梵诚的时候，那青蛇写了漂亮的字会扑进自己怀里邀功一般的讨一个吻。他想念还是范丞时，那个自己称作蔡兄的人醉眼惺忪却洒脱地说着各色见闻。他想念还是梵诚时，那青蛇在他身下滟滟如浪。他想念还是范丞时，那自称小葵的娘子夜夜抱他入眠。

这快活令他疼痛更甚，疑惑只有那青蛇可解，但那青蛇却没了踪迹，消失在了六界之中。令他胸口沉着一块巨石。

何以解忧？唯有琼浆。

"酒没了，我去找仙君要壶酒去。"范丞丞摇晃着空酒壶借故开溜。

看着弟弟的背影天后念叨："小傻子，只在人间找有何用。"

「

「

成片的仙草，泛着莹莹绿光，像极了那妖的皮相。范丞丞掠过惹人厌的青绿，便见到那仙君见了洪水猛兽般逃也似的背影。范丞丞眼疾手快的拦住了人家的去路。

小仙君一脸苦相，快要哭出来了："你是我亲爷爷，这酒真没了。当年还是佛祖坐下的一个小弟子孝敬我的，我在仙草底下埋了这么多年都没舍得喝，全供给你了，真没了。"

"哪个弟子啊，我再去找他要几壶。"范丞丞被这酒养刁了胃口，何况佛祖身前的弟子他许是认得。

"算了吧，别说你没有仙草和他换，就算你有，也交不到他手上。"

"到底是哪路神仙，身份如此尊贵？连我都见不得？"

仙君忽然压低了声音："这个小弟子早已不在佛祖跟前侍奉，现在被佛祖关在昆仑一处山谷幽禁。"

说着仙君撩开了外袍，露出小腿一片的乌青。

"瞧见没？谷里的草木都被他染了剧毒，一滴泉水任你是大罗神仙十棵仙草都救不回来。那儿现在成了止息谷，一个喘气的都不留。"

"佛祖是何用意，不许他和任何人接触？"

"听说他贪图美色为了个凡人逆天改命，舍了自己千年的道行。回天庭的时候，元神都快散了还要去找那凡人，惹怒了佛祖。佛祖倒是没说不让他出昆仑，可你想想，那可是昆仑啊，都成了止息谷。他哪儿还敢靠近那凡人啊。"

"又是扰了六道轮回。"范丞丞苦笑一声。从前他是不懂，凡间之物的生死不过神佛的一念，为何因这罚他入凡间。可当他被那青蛇操纵着生死的时候，忽然开悟了那句众生平等。他不该以一己之念决定他人生死，万物自有自己的因果。

"我都没有告发他偷了我的仙草。要不然啊，罪上加罪。"仙君正说着，就看见范丞丞拔了几棵仙草正要离开，"诶诶诶，你干嘛呀？"

"我去会会他，等我给你带酒回来。"范丞丞隐隐有所期待，又想赌上一次。他有些倦了，在无尽的生命里，寻一个不可能。想忘又忘不掉，连孟婆汤都洗不去。

那止息谷，是否能给他一个解脱。

昆仑深处，雾气缭绕。挺拔的树壁立，日光刻下斑驳的痕迹。范丞丞行走期间，竟并无不妥。他一路摸摸草木，踏踏泉水，如游玩般惬意自在。只碰过草木的手干净如初，这山谷对于他而言如同寻常。若不是越到山谷深处堆积的尸体越多，他快要忘记了听来的传闻。看着那些白骨，范丞丞心生厌烦，想起自己那一世被困死洞中的不甘，不觉间竟也对这山谷的主人生了几分恶感。

行了许久的路，范丞丞终于找到了一处棚屋。着实简陋，隔着窗，隐约见一人正卧在榻上，黑发倾泄在背，蜷缩着身子窝成了一团。想来便是被佛祖困在昆仑的小弟子了。

清了清喉咙："小仙友，守仙草的那位仙君要我来向你讨壶酒。"

"自寻死路也死的离我这儿远点。"里面传来声音粗哑难听并不友善。

"不过是佛前受罚的小弟子，脾气还挺大。"这天宫还未曾有人敢与他范丞丞如此无理。

"不请自来，扰人清梦，我还该谢你不成。"里面的人已经坐起了身。

只见金冠男子正行过门前那一片娇艳的虞美人，却毫发无伤。这本该开在忘川的死亡之花，顾名思义，地下滋养的死亡越多，便会开的越发娇艳，那红是血水养出的颜色。

"你为何无事？"屋内的人急切的站到了门前。

正俯身看虞美人花的范丞丞余光见那破败门下一青衫男子，面上戴着一块白纱，遮了容貌，但依稀可见左脸有一道疤痕蔓延至眼角。那男子像是怕人看他，伸手捂住了自己的脸，急急的转身退到了阴影处背过了身。

"小仙友，我就是来讨壶酒。"范丞丞怎肯放走他，这谷内毒物对他无任何伤害，本就失望要是再没有酒，岂不更无趣，遂疾步上去拉住了那人手腕。

戴着面纱的人被他大力的一扯，猝不及防的转过了身。

"别碰我，你会受…伤…你？"白纱被风吹落，那带着丑陋疤痕的脸彻底的暴露了出来。纯真如稚童的一双眼，艳若桃李的唇，晚风轻悠，黑发缥缈，慢慢抬起头。

"怎…怎么…可能？"

范丞丞忽地觉得心里空落的地方，终被填满。诡谲的命运在这一刻终于找到了答案，他再不会受那凄艳的煎熬。

"我找到你了。"

眼泪是药，亲吻是药，血液是药。解的是仇怨，是相思，是爱恨交错的分离。失落的碎片终被拼凑完整，契合的如爱人的脸庞，闪闪发光。

云驶月运，舟行岸移，人世间多少虚妄都是过眼烟云。

汝负我命，我还汝债，以是因缘，经百千劫，常在生死，永不相离。

「

不知公子名讳，家住何方？

「

End

要想夫人长得俏，范丞还需多操劳。


End file.
